Like father like son
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: AS/SM HP/DM What happens when Draco walks in on his son and the boyfriend he has yet to meet... and then his own shows up 'T' for cursing


Summary: AS/SM HP/DM What happens when Draco walks in on his son and the boyfriend he has yet to meet... and then his own shows up

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Like father like son

"What the hell is going on here?"

Draco's angry voice was the only thing penetrating the silence of his son's room. Said son was sitting on his bed. Well he was sitting in the lap of his boyfriend who was sitting on the bed. Scorpius' face was bright red.

The blond was scarcely dressed to put it mildly while his boyfriend was only wearing his boxers. A prominent bulge visible. Albus Potter was sure this was the most embarrassing moment in his sixteen years of life.

He had been happily making out with his boyfriend of three month in a house which was supposed to be empty. And now he was sitting on his boyfriend's bed more than half naked, his boyfriend in his lap and said boyfriend's father staring at them.

For a moment Albus thought Mr. Malfoy might hex him into next week or, Merlin forbid, tell his dad. Now Albus, of course, loved his dad to bits and would always stand behind him. He'd shown that when his dad had left their mum.

It's not that he didn't love their mum anymore, but well for his dad his mum had too little cock and too much tits. Yes you heard right. Albus' father, Harry Potter, was a hundred percent gay. Then why didn't he want his dad to know about his boyfriend you ask.

Because he was a Malfoy.

It sounded stupid and it really was, but Albus knew how badly his father and Mr. Malfoy used to get along so for the time being he and Scorpius had agreed to keep their relationship private. Well and then Draco Malfoy barged into his son's room. Without knocking.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Albus felt the blond cringe. Merlin how Scorpius hated his middle name. "what is Albus Potter doing here?"

Before Scorpius could even think about uttering a word the door opened once again. This time Harry Potter entered the room. This drew a puzzled look from the teenagers while Draco looked like he was gonna die.

Harry hadn't seen the two children because he stood with his back to the bed. A seductive smile on his lips told Draco that he was really fucked now. He tried to signal Harry to not say a word and turn around, but the man obviously didn't get the message.

"Dray I do think your getting sloppy. Forgetting your boxers? One might think you wanted me to come over."

Harry nearly dropped said boxes when he heard a shocked gasp coming from behind him. Too mortified to turn around and see for himself who had just found out about his relationship with Draco he merely looked at his blond boyfriend.

Draco was looking at Harry with horror in his eyes and, weirdly so, a little bit of amusement. Silently asking who he just outed them to Draco did nothing but point at the teenagers to answer Harry. Taking a deep breath the brunette turned around.

"Dad?"

Harry actually did drop the boxers at that point. His son was sitting there with Scorpius in his lap, barely clothed. At least the hard on is gone Albus thought absentmindedly.

"I thought you were over at Ron's and Hermione's."

"Yeah well and I thought you said you had urgent business. Not that you were shagging my boyfriend's dad!"

"Al mental image!"

Scorpius' yelled at his boyfriend while covering his ears. Draco gave a small chuckle. Merlin the irony. He had wanted to keep his relationship with Harry private because he feared his son might not approve. And now he found out said son had been with Harry's son all this time.

"Well how about we all go to the living room and have ourselves a cup of tea." Draco had already turned around to walk out the door before he turned back and looked Albus up and down. "Though you might wanna get dressed first."

The blond quickly ducked out of the way before the shoe flying his way had a chance to hit him. Merlin Scorpius' temper was getting worst than his mother's. Draco looked at Harry and smiled. He loved Harry. Probably always did. And you know what they say.

Like father like son.

**A/N: What do ya think? As of now the sequal is up as well. It's called 'The fathers'...;)**


End file.
